Ultimax 100
|type= Light Machine Gun |weapon_category= Light Machine Guns |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *180 @15m *130 @100m |headshot_damage= *450 @15m *325 @100m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 650 RPM |bullet_velocity= 600 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 45/50/50/1.5 *Aimed: 1/2/50/0.05 |reload_time= 3 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 75/300 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= 1950 }}The Ultimax 100 is a weapon unlocked at 75000 Battlescore. A rather moderate machine gun, it is the most accurate automatic weapon in the game at the expense of overall performance elsewhere. History The Ultimax 100 is a Singaporean light machine gun developed for the Singapore Army. Featuring a constant-recoil operating system, the weapon is extremely accurate and is also one of the most lightweight machine guns in the world. General Information The Ultimax 100's damage is moderate doing 180 damage within 15m and drops to 130 damage at 100m and beyond. Due to firing a rather slow rate of 650 RPM, the weapon is rather lacking behind compared to other light machine guns that fire much faster. The Ultimax's key strength is in its accuracy, hipfire is only slightly better than average but with a lower spread per shot one can somewhat use the weapon from the hip although it is still ill-advised to do so. When aiming it is the most accurate light machine gun as well as most accurate automatic weapon, with such a low spread per shot the weapon can hit targets accurately up to a much longer distance even when firing fully automatic. However, the weapon's bullet velocity is slightly lower than usual at 600 m/s which means that one has to lead their targets more at further distances though with a lower bullet drop multiplier one does not need to compensate as much to hit targets at further distances. For a light machine gun, the magazine size is high though still lower than average at 75 rounds. Due to it being magazine fed the weapon reloads faster than most light machine guns at 3''' seconds which while nice still limits the weapon's ability to be used in closer ranges where weapons such as SMGs have much better performance in comparison. Comparison to other weapons |-|DRPK-12 = ]] '''Advantages *+ Slightly higher damage upclose (180 damage vs 179 damage) *+ Slightly better aimed spread per shot (0.05 vs 0.06) *+ Better Hipfire (45 vs 50) *+ Larger magazine size (75 rounds vs 45 rounds) *+ Higher damage per second (1950 vs ~1939) *+ Lower bullet drop multiplier (0.9 vs 1) Disadvantages *- Lower damage at range (143 damage vs 130 damage) *- Much More expensive (75000 vs 7000) *- Has iron sights instead of a optical sight *- Lower bullet velocity (600 m/s vs 750 m/s) |-|DRPK-47 = ]] Advantages *+ Slightly higher damage upclose (180 damage vs 179 damage) *+ Better aimed spread per shot (0.05 vs 0.5) *+ Better Hipfire (45 vs 50) *+ Faster reload (3 Seconds vs 4 Seconds) *+ Slightly faster fire rate (650 RPM vs 600 RPM) *+ Slightly Higher damage per second (1950 vs 1790) *+ Lower bullet drop multiplier (0.9 vs 1) *+ Has a larger ammo reserve (300 vs 225) Disadvantages *- Lower damage at range (130 damage vs 143 damage) *- Substantially more expensive (75000 vs 0) *- Lower bullet velocity (600 m/s vs 750 m/s) Trivia *The model and animation is made by VotexAbrams951 **The model appears to be based on the Mark 3 varaint though features a more traditional rail system than the one usually seen on the Mark 3 varaint. *Even though the drum magazine can hold 100 rounds, in game it holds 75 rounds instead most likely for balancing reasons. *The incredibily low aimed spread per shot is representive of the incredibily low recoil Category:Guns Category:Light Machine Guns